


BOOM...Oops?

by Wyndewalker



Series: Xander and Ginny Harris [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and the Twins are testing a new product with unforseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOOM...Oops?

There are certain truths that are pretty much universally accepted in the Weasley clan.

-Voldemort is evil incarnate.

-Harry became an honorary Weasley when he and Ron met on the train to Hogwarts.

-Percy is a git.

-The instantaneous friendship between the Twins and Ginny’s new husband is a thing to be feared.

So when, on one visit to the Burrow, Xander and the Twins disappeared Ginny was immediately suspicious.

~~~

“It’s ready?” Xander asked examining the innocuous looking sphere George was holding.

“All set, mate,” George answered.

“Our best yet,” Fred grinned madly.

“Let’s try this puppy out then.” Xander gave them his own evil grin.

The small liquid filled sphere was tossed over their heads into the clearing behind them as they ducked behind a strategically placed fallen tree.

One.

“Xander? Are you up here?”

Two.

Three pairs of eyes met in dread.

Three.

BOOM!!

A feminine shriek filled the air.

Xander, George and Fred jumped to their feet to find a furious Ginny Weasley-Harris standing in the middle of the clearing covered in swirls and blotches of bright colors.

Xander turned to George and Fred. “What happened to the Holy Water?”

“We couldn’t resist…”

“Adding the Rainbow Blight.”

“Oops?” Xander tried smiling sheepishly at his soaked wife.

“Run,” she growled.

Wisely they ran. Not that it did them much good.

~~~

The sound of shouting and curses being fired had the entire Weasley clan currently in residence and one Harry Potter rushing out of the Burrow, wands drawn. Catching sight of what was happening in the yard; they all came to a stop at the garden fence. Adrenaline laced fear gave way to surprise which quickly gave way to amusement. No one is sure who started it but soon they were all laughing at the spectacle in front of them.

Fred and George were both hanging upside down thanks to the pickpocket charm while the largest Bat Bogeys anyone had ever seen attacked them. A rainbow colored Ginny was shooting various hexes and jinxes at Xander. Despite having already been hit by a tarantella jinx and something that had given him gorilla arms he was doing an admirable job of dodging.

“It was an accident, honey!” He tried, his voice a high soprano that had most of the guys wincing in sympathy. Fred and George would have winced too but they’d been hit by a Petrificus Totalis.”

“I’ll show you accident, you wanker!” Ginny yelled.

“Language, young lady!” Molly shouted.

“Sorry, Mum!” Ginny called back though she didn’t stop shooting hexes.

“Supper in twenty minutes, dear,” Molly said as she began ushering everyone back inside. “Don’t forget to un-petrify your brothers.”

“Yes, Mum!”

Her three victims watched helplessly as the rest of the family went back inside leaving them to their fate.

Finis


End file.
